Royal Regrets
by TheManyFacesofJester
Summary: You will read this story. I know you want to. A mystery pairing, no idea what you will be reading about, and only 300 words? The temptation is just WAY to much to resist! So go now! Dum de dum. Why are you reading this still? Read the story!  review too
1. Chapter 1

The Queen turned over to look at her young partner in bed. Both were not wearing anything.

"What is wrong you're Majesty?" The young man asked. The queen sighed

"You can call me Gwen you know. I believe we have long past "Your Majesty."

"Yes, but I am more used to "You Majesty" then otherwise." He said laughing a little. "Now tell me what's wrong." He rolled over closer to her and put his arms around her bare shoulders. The Queen looked into his deep eyes and said

"We should tell him."

"The King?"

"Yes" The queen replied pulling closer to the man now stroking her long blonde hair. He looked into her eyes and politely asked

"Why do you want to tell him? Why now?" Her face seemed to sink a little

"Because it is wrong not to tell him. He loves me so much but I just…I do not know anymore."

"Why do you not know? You loved him before. So do you still feel the same way for him as you did then?" The Queen touched her nose to his

"I do feel the same way but not for him. I love you."

He pressed his lips to hers and pushed himself on top of her saying

"I love you too Gwen. Now you need to cheer up. And it is my job to do that!" And with that he grabbed the floppy jingly hat that was hanging on the bedpost and placed it on the beautiful Queens head. Finally she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Jester got up from the bed and picked up his clothes from the floor before putting them on. He was just buttoning his shirt up when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hmm, Good Morning Jester." The Queen said grinning. Jester smiled back at her

"Enjoying the view, are we?" He asked finishing the last button. The Queen merely smirked and climbed out of bed. Her previous night's clothes were on the floor as well but as they were in her room she could grab some fresh clothes.

"Jester?" The Queen called over her shoulder as she attempted to put on her corset. "Could you help me?" Jester walked over to her and began to tie it in the front.

"Jester you have to make it tighter then that!" The Queen explained.

"Tighter? What, not partial on the whole breathing thing?" Jester joked as he pulled the strings tighter. The Queen smiled as she felt it tighten around her. Jester grinned at his handy work. The woman ruffled hands through his hair before she threw the first thin layer of the dress over her head.

"I must ask for you 'excellent' assistance again" She nodded to the back of the dress where the strings in the back lay untied. Jester strutted behind her and began the very complicated tying process.

"You will never get it tied like that!" She told him as she felt one of the strings slip

"Hey, I am trying here!"

"You need hold on to all the strings!" She laughed as another string slipped out of place.

"You need to start wearing pants!" Jester mocked as he finally began to tighten it. The Queen leaned forward and held onto the walls as he tugged it tighter. He finally finished tying it and was going to walk over to grab the other dress but instead started running his fingers up her still partially visible spine. Gwendolyn laughed a moment at the gentility of the strokes.

"Stop Jester and help me with the rest of the dress."

But instead Jester just leaned forward and began to kiss the lower back of her neck.

"Jester, I have to get dressed." Jester put his arms around her shoulders and quietly asked

"And where are you going today?"

"I have to go talk to the ladies-in-waiting in a hour." She was going to grab the next part of her dress but Jester started to untie it.

"Jester what are you doing?"

"Well, you still have and hour have you not?" He said mischievously as he threw off the dress. The Queen turned to him to stop him but his lips hit hers before she could murmur a word.

She kissed him back as he dragged her back over to the bed, not noticing the door to the Queens room closing with a click.

Jane stood outside the door grasping onto a wall as she tried to figure out what she just saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane grabbed at the wall, trying to get stable. She tried to convince her self that she had not seen what she saw but, that proved a losing battle. She stood still until she heard a noise that she really did not want to describe, and then ran away as silently as she could.

"How could Jester? How could The Queen!" She mumbled to herself as she walked aimlessly about the castle hallways until she was out into the courtyard, determined to walk as far away from "That Room" as possible.

Jester popped his head out The Queen's doorway for a fraction of a second, looked both ways, and then pulled back into the door.

"The coast is clear!" He said tugging his pants on fully. The Queen was already dressed by now, and was sitting on the edge of her bed quickly putting her shoes on.

"Please, leave! I have to meet the Ladies-in-Waiting in a few moments, and we can not risk getting caught leaving the room together! Please!" She pleaded to the young man who was scooping his jingly hat off the floor. He quickly threw it onto his head before running to the door. Jester was almost out when he rushed back into the room, placed a kiss on Gwen's lips, and murmured.

"I love you." Then to the Queens relief, he finally disappeared out the door. She sighed and returned to putting her left shoe on. But as she was, she felt a sick sensation in her stomach. She managed to swallow it down, but she had to stop and hold her head for a minute because of a sudden head ache.

'Am I getting sick?' She pondered. 'I could have possibly caught something while visiting the town's people.' The Queen closed her eyes for a moment letting the pain that was throbbing in her head subside before standing up and moving towards the door. She was busy, and could not let a little headache stop her from the duties she had to do.

Jester managed to slip through all the hallways unnoticed, but now came the tricky part; Getting to his room. That meant walking in almost broad daylight across the courtyard, sneaking past anyone who might be there, and slipping in to his room unnoticed, just to slip back out and pretend to be tired.

"Ah, the trials of love." He said to himself as he rubbed his hand together, planning his strategy. He decided that he would do the usual routine. Hide behind a bush that was only a few feet away from his present place, slowly creep over to the shadowy part of the wall, and then run towards the tower where his room was located.

He got to the bush okay, but as he was going towards the shadow, Gunther spotted him.

"Jester? Now why would you be sneaking around at this time of day?" He asked sneering a little as he clapped his mock sword against his hand.

"Uh…P-practice…" Jester stuttered standing up straight.

"Practice?" Gunther laughed as he looked the Jester over. He paused for a minute, before shaking his head and walked away.

"Great way to start the day! Not even 8:00…" He muttered as he walked over to the breakfast table. He abandoned the plan to go back to his room as it would look weird if he did, having already been found out to be awake.

When he reached the table, he was surprised by the fact that everyone had already broken their fast, and had moved on to there usual jobs. Jester hung his head as he began to descend down the steps to the hot kitchen where Pepper was already hard at work on the luncheon meal. Steam rose from the kitchen up through the staircase greeting Jester with a moist entrance.

"Good Morning Pepper. Do you happen to have anything left over from breakfast?" He asked politely as he meandered about the kitchen scrounging for food.

"Jester, there you are! We were wondering where you had gone off to. You simply can not remember to get up on time can you." Pepper mocked as she started to strain a pot, releasing more steam into the already hot, damp room.

"Yes, here I am." Jester said lazily as he began to open random jars in his quest for food. "Anything to eat in here?" Pepper immediately slapped at Jester's hand.

"We finished everything from Breakfast, but you can have yesterdays bread. I was planning on throwing it out." She said handing him a small hunk of "Just-About-There-But-Not-Really-Stale-So-Technicly-I-Can-Eat-It-But-I-Really-Do-Not-Want-To" bread.

"Aw…" Jester moaned taking the bread. "Why can I not just eat some of whatever you are straining there?" He said pointing to what had previously emanated so much steam. Pepper crossed her arms and shook her head at him.

"This is what you get for being late. I am very busy Jester. If you would like to help though…"

"Good-bye Pepper, thanks for the bread!" Jester called as he rushed out of the kitchen. He had to stop though because of the initial shock of being greeted by the cool morning air. It was refreshing compared to the devastatingly hot kitchen.

Jester munched on his bread as he headed off towards The Little Highnesses room to look after the Royal children. He actually did not have to, but he knew The Queen would be there. Though, she usually discouraged him from going there when she was there. She said it was because she did not want them to get caught, but Jester knew why she really did not want him there.

'Because it makes her feel bad. They are her children, from her husband. They are her family. And then there is me.' He thought reluctantly, suddenly re-thinking going to visit her.

The Queen had given a list of tasks for the Ladies-In-Waiting, and had begun to head to Lavinia and Cuthbert's room when she felt a sudden pang in her lower back.

"Ahhh…" She groaned as she sat down in the closest chair. She swallowed yet another nauseas feeling. She silently prayed that she was not ill.

It was dangerous to get sick, and she knew that if she was to fall ill the kingdom would be in a terrible uproar. Meaning that she would never get a moment's peace with maids and doctors running in and out, keeping watch over her at all times, it made her head spin. She would never get a moment to see Jester.

'Not for at least a few months. I would be ordered to have a maid hold my hand if I should 'Dare' to go outside." She thought shaking her head back and forth. She loved the admiration and love that the people showed her, but she hated that everyone in the castle thought that they knew what was best for her. They treated her like she was a baby or a dog that had no power or capability to make its own decisions. But Jester did not. Maybe that was one of the reasons she preferred him to her husband.

Finally her backache pain became a little duller then the initial pang and she was able to stand. She refused to accept the thought that she may be sick. Gwen began to stroll out into the hallway when she bumped into Jester.

"Jester? Where are you going?" Jester looked down.

"Well, I was looking for you actually." The Queen frowned at him.

"Jester you know that I…"

"Yes I know, I know. I am sorry; I was planning on turning back anyways." He said looking up at her. He suddenly noticed that she had her hand on her back.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned to the highest degree.

"Oh, it's just a little back pain. Wonder why I have it?" She said sarcastically raising her eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure? You look pale." He questioned feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yes, I am fine. Well…" She paused. She knew she could not lie to him. "I felt a little sick this morning, but it was nothing. I am fine I assure you!" Jester gave her a disapproving look, but let it drop for a sympathetic one. The Queen smiled at him.

"I have to go. Please do not worry!"

"Okay, but please be careful. We can not have you getting…Wait!" Jester looked suddenly very worried. "You were sick this morning? Do you mean like sick to your stomach?" The Queen did not understand.

"Yes. And a bit of a headache I guess. But why does it…" She did not have to finish that sentence. Her face now shared Jester's expression of concern.

"Oh No."


	4. Chapter 4

Jester attempted to swallow the lump that was growing in his throat. Silence began to pound in the Queen's ears.

"Do you think..." She started, before stopping herself. Jester clasped his hands, and put them to his lips, trying to think.

"Maybe this is just..." She began again, worry spreading through her as Jester's face grew paler. What exactly do you say? Lost in thought, she hardly recognized when Jester's hands wrapped around hers

"God, you're shaking..." He whispered, using his free hand to pull her chin up. "We can figure this out." Cocking his head to the left, Gwen's bottom lip began to tremble.

A slow breath filled her lungs as she pulled her hands from his.

"I have to go." Turning on her heel, she walked quickly away from the room. Perhaps if she blamed him, it would go away.

Jane walked faster and faster until she had gone as far as she could. Flopping down on the ground below, her breath became even more jagged as if filled with anger.

'How could he!' She thought, her heart beating rapidly. 'What was he thinking? What is he thinking!' Lost in thought, she found herself beating the muddy floor with her shoe. Sighing she glanced down at her now filthy sole. Blaming Jester for that as well, she stood up, ready to return to Kippernium Castle.

"I've got a few things to say to him." She said to herself as she stormed back through the woods.

Jester stood still for a few seconds after The Queen left, his eyes lingering on the spot where she had stood. He had thought of a million things that might have gone wrong, but this had never occurred to him. He didn't blame her for walking away. He would if he could. This was his fault, and he had to fix it. Slowly, he turned himself around and began to walk towards his room.

Slowly pulling open the door, he found Jane standing inside, her hands pressed tight to her hips.

"Jane?" He pulled the door closed as Jane moved closer to him.

"What were you thinking! Are you that much of and idiot? She's the Queen you fool." With her words Jester's face drained of colour.

"Jane…"

"Stop now or I will tell the King! And trust me; he can do worse things than sack you for that!" Was all she said as she stormed from his room.

With a long, deep breath, Jester sank to the floor. Now he'd done it.


End file.
